Luna's Place
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Luna Dursley surprises her newlywed husband Dudley with the fact that they are the owners of an ice cream parlor on Privet Drive.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Pop Figure Collection, Games Night, Wacky Wandmakers, Super Drabble Tag, and Coconut Smash on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

**Pop Figure Collection - C3PO (trait) anxious, and Wide Eyes (emotion) ****Surprise**

**Games Night - Dares (trait) Playfully**

**Wacky Wandmakers - Aspen wood (relationship) newlyweds, and Thunderbird tail feather core (theme) success**

**Super Drabble Tag - (character) Luna (prompt) peppermint milkshake**

**Coconut Smash - Coconut 7 (dialogue) "Sir. This is for children only."**

**Warning for extreme fluff. Word count is 1,758 words. I hope you all enjoy Luna's Place.**

"I want to go to the new ice cream parlor down the street," Luna Dursley of number 4 Privet Drive told her new husband of almost a week. She watched her blond husband as an almost surprised look crossed his face.

"You want to go to an ice cream parlor?" Dudley Dursley asked as he took in his newlywed witchy wife. If you'd have told him or his parents when he was younger that he'd end up married to a witch he'd have scoffed in your face. But he couldn't help but love Luna and this was one of the things he loved most about her. "But it's the middle of winter, dear. Won't people think we're strange for going to an ice cream parlor in the dead of winter?"

"Why do you care what they think of you?" Luna asked as she glided over to where he sat in his parents living room. "Don't you ever just want to do something because it's fun? Don't you ever just want to do something without having to think about what others will think of you first?"

Luna watched as thoughtful face crossed Dudley's own face. She adored the way he thought her questions through before answering them as truthfully as he could. This one seemed to be causing him to concentrate very hard on finding the answer though.

"It's not that I don't want to think for myself," Dudley answered slowly. "It's just something that was ingrained in from my childhood. My parents always thought about how other people would see them and it just so happened to stick with me when I got older."

"But why?" Luna asked as she took his hand and tried to pull him out of the chair. "Why does it matter what they think? Or the neighbors? It won't hurt your parents or neighbors if we go out in the dead of winter and get ice cream? Would it?"

"No." Dudley agreed reluctantly. It seemed like he cut himself short from saying something else though.

"I sensed a but at the end of that sentence." Luna searched Dudley's face in concern. Her friend, who just so happened to be Dudley's cousin, Harry Potter had told her about Dudley's self image problems. "You can tell me anything. You know that."

Dudley sighed as he leaned forward in his chair. "I'm not sure if you know this but Harry Potter is…."

"Your cousin," Luna finished for him. "Harry told me when I started talking about our relationship. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Did Harry ever tell you I used to be bigger than I am?"

"Bigger?"

A blush colored Dudley's cheeks. He'd gotten in shape as got older. He'd gone to the gym and lost a lot of weight. He'd even started to build up some muscle mass. But he was afraid that he'd start gaining it all back. The weight. The Bulk. All of it. "Fatter," he mumbled as quick as he could, making it seem almost unintelligible.

"I didn't catch that," Luna said as she watched Dudley shift uncomfortably in his chair.

"I was fatter than I am now. I got in shape during my college years." Dudley sighed again and mentally prepared himself to go on. "That's why I don't want to go to the ice cream parlor with you. I don't want to be tempted to gain the weight back. Do you understand now?"

Luna giggled. "I do understand," She smiled as she pulled him from the chair. "They have a diet menu too," she whispered playfully as she pulled Dudley towards the door.

"I suppose if they have a diet menu we could check it out," Dudley mused as he allowed himself to be pulled towards the door. "Do you think we should offer my parents some ice cream?"

Luna nodded excitedly.

"Mum, Dad, we're going to get some ice cream from the new parlor down the block," Dudley called out towards the kitchen where his parents were talking. "Do you want some? We could bring it back for you."

"None for me, son," Vernon called out. "Got to watch my figure after all."

"No thank you, sweetie," Petunia called out. "You and your wife go and have some fun."

Luna smiled knowing her plan was almost a success. All she had to do was get Dudley to down to the ice cream parlor and everything would be perfect. She smiled as Dudley lead her to their car, opening her door for her.

The drive to the parlor was spent in quiet anxiousness. Luna had never seen her husband this anxious before. It was only ice cream after all. Plus what would happen when he found out that she was actually the owner?

"Is there a reason you chose this particular parlor, darling?" Dudley asked as they pulled up to the ice cream parlor in question.

The outside of the parlor looked a sequence factory had blown up all over the outside of the building. Which Luna had to admit wasn't one of her best decorating decisions, but was very easily changeable. The slanted green roof of the building was one of her favorite features of the building. If she closed her eyes and pictured it clearly she could pretend this was one of the trees in the Forbidden Forest of Hogwarts.

"There is a particular reason we came here," Luna says playfully as she nods to a parking spot towards the front parlor. "But first let's get some of the ice cream."

Luna watched as Dudley gave her a knowing look. Was she being that obvious? Did he already know what she was going to tell him? He was being a lot more agreeable than she'd been led to believe if he did already know.

"I suppose you are right," Dudley says pulling into the parking space Luna had indicated. She was clearly up to something and this place was involved in her plans.

"Come on," Luna said jumping out of the car before Dudley could say anything else. "I know the best seat in the house." She raced towards the door as one of the customers was on the way out.

"This is the best place ever," the dark haired man told her with a wink as he walked off towards the parking lot.

"What was that all about?" Dudley asked having caught what the man had said to Luna. Why was this man telling Luna this place was the best? It seemed as though he thought she should know this particular fact.

"Just ...I'll explain inside," Luna smiled happily as dreamily skipped towards the door and held it open for Dudley.

Dudley put his hand above hers with a smile. "Shouldn't I be the one holding the door open for you, love?" he said adoringly as he watched Luna smile and nod. Following her towards a booth towards the end of the shop he wondered what was happening here.

"What'll be today, boss lady?" a pink haired girl asked as she walked over with a notepad.

"Can we get a menu?" Dudley asked raising an eyebrow at the girl's impertinence. "And less of an attitude, please?"

The girl cocked an eyebrow at Luna, who nodded her head to says she was in agreement with Dudley, then went off to get the menu.

"What kind of people work here?" Dudley scoffed. "If I had that sort of attitude when I worked at an ice cream parlor in London I'd have been fired."

"She's just a kid, Dudley."

The girl returned a few seconds later with a menu and an apology. "I'm sorry for my attitude, sir," she said. "I just figured that you knew what we had here as well as the boss ...Mrs. Drusley did. I apologize." She looked between Luna and Dudley. "I'll give you two a couple of minutes and then return for your order."

Luna watched as Dudley scanned the menu still deep in thought, and she knew it wasn't just about the ice cream selection. Then his eyes lit up like a child's at Christmas.

"They have Knickerbocker Glories here," Dudley exclaimed happily. "I haven't had one these since I was a child."

"Why don't you get one, dear?"

"I think I will. What are you getting?"

"A peppermint milkshake."

"I heard we're ready to order here," the girl from before said taking out her notepad as she looked from Dudley to Luna. "What can I get for you two?"

"I will have my usual," Luna told the girl.

"One peppermint milkshake," the girl murmured as she jotted it down. "And what can I get you, sir?"

"I'll take a Knickerbocker Glory, please," Dudley said self consciously. "With diet ice cream if it's not too much trouble."

A man standing behind the girl stepped forward and took the menu from Dudley. "Sir," he began slowly, "This is for children only. This section of the menu that ..."

"He's with the boss," the girl elbowed the man and pointed towards Luna.

"Never mind, sir," the man says a deep blush coloring his cheeks as walked off muttering about someone telling him before he made a fool of himself.

"So one peppermint milkshake, and one Knickerbocker Glory," the girl said finishing jotting down the order. "I'll put this right in for you folks."

"Is there something you want to tell me, dear?" Dudley asked raising an eyebrow as he took in the menu again. All of the names of these ice creams besides a handful seemed like something that would come from Luna's mind.

"We own an ice cream parlor," Luna smiled happily. "Surprise!"

Dudley wanted to be angry that he hadn't been consulted on this purchase. He really did. But then he looked around at the way business seemed to be booming in such a short amount of time. He found he couldn't really be mad about that.

"And I'd wager it's a rather wonderful ice cream parlor too," Dudley murmured. "How long have owned an ice cream parlor?"

"About two months."

As their order came out Dudley and Luna discussed plans for their growing business. Now that he knew about it, Dudley wanted to be part of the decision making process. He wanted to be part of this business and Luna wanted him to be too.

Taking a sip from her peppermint milkshake she smirked at how Dudley's parents were going to react to the news. That in itself was going to be an interesting conversation. But one for another time.

**I hope you all enjoyed Luna's Place as much I enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
